In present modern supermarket display of merchandise and products, it is often desired to display lead items, sale items, or other market leaders in locations other than the normal arrangement of horizontal shelving. Some examples of such locations are at ends of a shelf row, areas adjacent checkout stands, areas adjacent entrance doors, and other suitable locations within a store or supermarket for drawing the attention of the customers to the particular displayed products.
Heretofore, such displays were provided by employing a carpenter to erect and construct a display frame which would be covered with paper covering and which might be attractively decorated by colored crepe paper or other colored paper. The costs involved in constructing a display frame were considerable in terms of labor and time. In other prior instances, such display stands or racks were provided by utilizing shipping crates or boxes which had contained a product to be sold, arranging the crates or boxes in a desired configuration and then decorating the arrangement of boxes with suitable material such colored crepe or paper. Such prior proposed displays were based upon the ingenuity of the local store manager. The quality and attractiveness of such displays would vary from store to store even within a supermarket chain, and even within a single store depending upon scrap material available. The erection and installation of such display stands was haphazard, the materials used were usually not strong and adapted to withstand the continual abuse of customers and of maintenance personnel, and tended to become dirty, mutilated and unsightly after a relatively short time. Such displays were obviously not adapted for repetitive use.